In the current information era, various information devices emerge as the time requires, such as a fixed-line phone and a mobile phone used for voice transmission, a server and a personal computer (PC) used for information resource sharing and processing, and various televisions used for video data displaying. All these devices are produced for addressing an actual need in a specific field. With the arrival of merging of electronic consumption, computer, and communication (3C), people pay more attention to a study on comprehensive utilization of information devices in different fields, so as to fully use existing resource devices to better serve people.
In various real-time systems, newly-generated data often needs to be placed into an application system in real time, so as to apply the real-time data, which relates to a one-to-many data transmission problem. Currently, there is no one-to-many data transmission protocol that can be directly used for a one-to-many data transmission scenario in the existing technology. There are following three similar protocols: (1) FTP based on TCP; (2) TFTP based on UDP; and (3) Secure Copy Protocol (SCP).
The above three protocols are all point to point transmission protocols. However, when it is faced with a one-to-many transmission demand, first, a data receiver list needs to be maintained, and serial data distribution is then performed according to the list in a point to point data transmission manner such as FTP, TFTP, or SCP; due to serial data distribution, when a receiver is blocked, an entire distribution process is blocked; as a result, data transmission efficiency is reduced; moreover, this technology needs to maintain the receiver list, and when a receiver is added or removed, the list needs to be modified, so that an operation and maintenance amount is increased; in addition, an omitted receiver cannot be sensed, and network bandwidth of a data transmit end cannot be fully used, and a waste of bandwidth further exists.